Big Time Blind Date
by Aleta Lakewood
Summary: Logans mom, Joanna, has always been a single mom, since the day her son was born. She didn't date and the most serious commitment she's ever had was to her dog, Scruffy, who passed away last year. What happens when Mrs. Knight gets an idea?
1. Chapter 1

Name: Big Time Blind Date

Disclaimer: Nothing mentioned in this story is mine.

Summary: Logans mom, Joanna, has always been a single mom, since the day her son was born. She didn't date and the most serious commitment she's ever had was to her dog, Scruffy, who passed away last year. So, when Joanna comes to LA, what happens when Mrs. Knight gets an idea?

Notes: Joanna Katelyn Mitchell is 32 years old. She's never been married and has one son, Logan Mitchell. She's 5'3" and average weight. She has wavy brown hair that stops just above her lower back and she has brown eyes. Joanna owns her own business called Northern Paranormal Investigations. She's a trained Parapsychologist and Cryptozoologist. That is why she was in school for most of Logans childhood, making her believe that she didn't do her best by him. She's also deathly afraid of commitment.

* * *

><p>Joanna Mitchell had always been the odd mom out. And, to add fuel to the fire, when the moms had been called down to LA for mothers day, she hadn't been able to get there in time. Instead, her mother, Sarah, had gone for her. Sarah had always been more respected by Brooke Diamond anyway. Joanna just sort of faded into the background.<p>

Why was Joanna so different from all the other moms? Well, Sylvia Garcia was 37, Jennifer Knight was 36, and Brooke was 39. Joanna, on the other hand, was only 32. She had gotten pregnant with her now 16 year old son when she was just 16 herself. Logans father had left when Joanna told him and she had been a single mom ever since.

Logan was her only child and she had a lot of regrets about his childhood. They had lived with Sarah until Logan was five, when they moved into a little apartment. Logan had been in daycare a lot while Joanna attempted to go to school. Logan thought his mom had done a great job raising him. Joanna didn't feel the same.

But, now Joanna was sitting a the kitchen counter of 2J. Sylvia was sitting next to her and Jennifer was busy in the kitchen getting lunch ready. The boys were all at rehearsals with Gustavo and Kelly, leaving the moms alone.

"I'm so happy that you made it, Joey. But I don't understand why Sarah felt like she had to leave as soon as you got here," Jennifer said.

Joanna shrugged, sipping at her water. "My mom and I don't have a great relationship anymore. She thinks I made the wrong choice by sending Logan out here. That, and she still hates me for not naming him Hortense," Joanna said, rolling her eyes.

"Hortense is a girls name," Sylvia said.

"And a terrible name." Joanna sat down next to Sylvia, giving the other ladies sandwichs.

"Where's Katie?" Joanna asked.

"Pool. She loves it down there," Jennifer said, taking a bite of her turkey and swiss.

Joanna nodded. She was terribly out of the loop with Jennifer, which was sad, considering they used to be the closest of the moms. She felt distant from both of Jennifer and Sylvia on this trip. They were so talkative and seemed to know everything about each other. So, Joanna let hem talk.

"When's the last time you had a boyfriend?" Jennifer asked suddenly, looking at Joanna.

Joanna choked momentarily on her corned beef. She looked over at her friend. "Um, well, actually it was sixteen years ago."

"You haven't dated since Logan was born?" Sylvia asked.

"No. I just haven't had time. School, work, having a son. Not many guys my age are cool with the idea of having a kid."

Jennifer smiled evily. "I think you need a date. Just one before you leave. I mean, look at you now, Joey! You own your own business, you're making good money, you aren't in school anymore, and your son is almost grown. Any guy would be happy to go out with you." Sylvia nodded in agreement.

Joanna groaned. She hated dating. It's not like she hadn't tried it. But that was when Logan had been little. Things would be different now, like Jennifer said.

"And, I'm not giving you a choice. I have the perfect guy in mind," Jennifer said.

"Jenn, no guy in their right mind would want to go out with me. I'm constantly travelling, I'm in love with my work. It wouldn't work out," Joanna said.

Jennifer rolled her eyes. "One date. You can decide whether or not it goes farther than that."

"Fine." Joanna said.

* * *

><p>When Jennifer had said that she had the perfect guy in mind, Joanna didn't think that that meant that she would be going on a date tonight.<p>

"You're going to the Palm Woods Cafe, which is right around the block. You'll meet your date there," Jennifer said, playing with Joanna's hair, trying to make it look perfect.

"This is really soon," Joanna said.

"It'll be fun, Joey. You need a break. You spend most of your nights chasing dead people around abandoned buildings. This'll be a nice change!" Sylvia said, fixing Joanna's make-up.

"I get payed good money to do that," Joanna said.

"We know," Sylvia and Joanna chorused.

Joanna sighed and let her friends finish dressing her. By the time they were done Joanna barely recongnized herself. She was in a black spaghetti strap dress with lace running down the center, black heels with small bows on the toe, a red clutch purse, a pearl necklace, her hair was up in a French Twist and her make-up was a smokey eye and bright red lips.

"What did you do?" Joanna asked.

"We made you pretty!" Sylvia said happily.

Joanna sighed. She knew her friends loved her, but this wasn't her. But, she decided to give them this.

Twenty minutes later Joanna was sitting at a table at the very nice Palm Woods Cafe waiting for her date.

"Miss Mitchell?" a nice waitress asked.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Your date just arrived," the waitress jestured toward a man walking toward the table.

Joanna's mouth dropped open. She had seen him once before in a picture that her son had sent her. That was their boss, Gustavo Roque.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

http:/ polyvore. com/ joanna's_outfit_chapter_one/set?id = 34366421

just remove the spaces when you put it in the search bar :)

go here for Joanna's Outfit


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: Joanna Katelyn Mitchell is 32 years old. She's never been married and has one son, Logan Mitchell. She's 5'3" and average weight. She has wavy brown hair that stops just above her lower back and she has brown eyes. Joanna owns her own business called Northern Paranormal Investigations. She's a trained Parapsychologist and Cryptozoologist. That is why she was in school for most of Logans childhood, making her believe that she didn't do her best by him. She's also deathly afraid of commitment.

* * *

><p>"I know you," Joanna blurted out.<p>

Gustavo looked at her questioningly before taking his seat across from her. He studied her for a moment before she composed herself and cleared her throat.

"I mean, I'm a fan of your work," she said.

"Thank you. But, I don't think we've met correctly. I'm Gustavo Rocque," he said, offering his hand to her.

She took it and smiled. "I'm Joanna." _No need to scare him away just yet. He doesn't need to know he employes my son._

"You look lovely tonight, Joanna."

"Thank you. You look nice yourself," Joanna said, looking at his suit and tie. He seemed like a nice enough guy. Definitely not the monster that Logan made him out to be in his messages. Although, they weren't at work right now so Joanna had no way to know what he was really like.

"So, where are you from, Joanna?" Gustavo asked, smiling nicely.

"Minnesota," she answered.

"I know so many people from Minnesota. Actually the boys that I work with are from there. Saint Paul, I think."

Joanna nodded, sipping at her water. "That's where I'm from. You're talking about Big Time Rush, right?"

Gustavo nodded. "I didn't expect that you'd know about them."

"I know them because of my son."

"You have kids?" Gustavo asked.

Joanna nodded. "Is that a deal breaker?" she asked, ready for him to say yes.

"No," he answered.

Joanna knew that her mouth opened slightly but she couldn't help it. How could he have said no? No guy ever said no? Usually they'd be gone by now?

"Not what you were expecting?" Gustavo asked.

"Not in the least," Joanna said. "Do you have any kids?"

"No, I don't. I never found the right girl. I'm always at work and I never have any time for a proper relationship."

"You sound like me. It's like I'm married to my job," Joanna said.

"What do you do?"

Joanna took in a deep breath. "Well, I'm parapsychologist and cryptozoologist. But I specialize in finding and getting rid of entities in buildings."

Gustavo looked at her for a moment. "You're a ghost hunter?" he asked.

"Techinically speaking, yes."

Gustavo nodded and smiled softly. "That's actually pretty interesting. I'm sorry. I'm terrible on dates. And I'm even worse on blind dates. I mean, when my assistant, Kelly, told me that she set me up I started freaking out almost immediatly." Gustavo laughed.

"When Jenn told me that I was going out tonight I was freaking out too. I mean, I was so bad that her and Sylvia picked out everything I have on."

Gustavo was silent, thinking. "I've heard those names before. What are their last names?"

_Uh-oh. I think my date is coming an end before we even start to eat._ "Um, Jennifer Knight and Sylvia Garcia."

Gustavo's eyes got wide. "Kendall Knight and Carlos Garcia's parents? Do you know them from back in Minnesota?"

"Actually, I know them because of my son, who I was telling you about. You see, I'm Logan Mitchell's mom."

"Logan? You're his mom? You can't be. I met his mom!"

"You met his grandmother. I was on a case in Pennsylvania on Mothers Day so I couldn't make it out here. I understand if this is weird now and you want to leave."

"No, no. It's fine. It's just, you're so young," Gustavo said, obviously confused.

Joanna smiled at the compliment. "I'm 32. And I had Logan when I was 16."

Gustavo nodded. "Well, you look excellent. And your son is very talented."

"You should tell him that more often. He thinks you hate him." Joanna laughed.

"I don't hate any of them. But if I tell them how good they are, they might start slacking off," Gustavo explained.

"I can understand that," Joanna said, nodding.

* * *

><p>Dinner went by smoothly. It was pretty much question and answer time. Joanna was shocked at how much she actually liked Gustavo. She was sure that she wouldn't, considering who he was and his reputation for being so mean. But he was different outside of work. He was nice and funny and great to be around.<p>

They both decided not to call cabs to come get them from the restaurant. They walked together, close but not touching. They found themselves in Palm Woods park and, by that time, Joanna's feet were killing her. Gustavo could tell she was uncomfortable.

"You ok?" he asked.

"No. I hate these heels. They're killing my feet," Joanna said. She went and sat down on a bench, taking her shoes off. Gustavo sat down next to her.

"They certainly looked nice," he said.

"Thank you."

A rumble of thunder was heard before rain started falling on them. Joanna laughed and looked up at the sky, rain drops starting to fall harder.

"Well, this is certainly unexpected," Gustavo said.

"I like it. I love the rain," Joanna said.

Her hair started to feel heavy in its bun. She undid some bobby pins and her hair fell over her shoulders. She looked over at Gustavo, a big smile on her face.

"I had a lot of fun with you tonight," she said.

"I had a lot of fun with you too. Do you want to get lunch tomorrow?" he asked.

Joanna leaned back, only then noticing that his arm was around her. "I would love that. Noon?" she asked.

"Sounds great. I might still be at work, but you can stop by if you like."

"Rocque Records, right?"

"Exactly."

* * *

><p>TBC...<p> 


End file.
